Pleasuring Food
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: (Not safe for work) (18 ) The adventure of Sonic and Sayori sharing their love for cheerios. How mutual hobby can turn into beautiful love.


It started out as a joke. Sonic's friends had joked about it - even egged each other on to try it. They all laughed at the concept.

Fucking a bowl of cheerios? The mere idea sent shivers down Sonic's spine. The initial roughness in texture. The cold milk shrinking Sonic's erect Penis What joy could there be in that?" Sonic thought to himself.

After a few weeks nobody brought it up anymore. Sonic and Sonic's friends moved on to different jokes and catch phrases as most groups do. They weren't as funny, but they definitely weren't as weird. Sonic and his friends did the usual things and Friday was drinking day. By 2:00 am all four of heros were plastered. Jake Paul let out a long sigh after pounding another shot of heroin and Kevin Levin was loudly snoring on the couch. After a twenty minutes or so it was just Dipper and Sonic alone left finishing off the remaining beers.

"Dude hold on," Dipper smiled. "What's up man?" Sonic said in a drunken stupor.

Dipper sloshed his way over to his refridgerator and removed a gleaming white bowl from the fridge. Sonic instantly knew what it was.

"What the shit fuck is that Dipper?" Sonic asked "Fuckin Cheerios man. You should fuck them!" Dipper seemed excited. "Dude it was just a joke. Don't tell me you " Sonic was cut off. "Naw dude I didn't fuck no cheerios. But I will bet you $50 you won't do it." Sonic had no excuse. "Fine fucker I'll do it." Sonic was becoming erected already. "How will I know you did it, huh?" Sonic froze up. his erection started to die. "Is this some elaborate ploy for you to see my fucking dick, bro?" Sonic shouted, nearly waking the sleeping companions. "Nah dude I just don't want any fucking cheating, man. I got $50 on this shit." "Fine, I'll do it with my back to you and just stick my dick out through my fly." Sonic was erect again.

They both went silent. Sonic carefully walked to the corner of the room and looked down upon the soggy mash of Cheerios awaiting his erect cock.

They were Honey Nut.

Without waiting Sonic plunged his eager tool deep into the bowl. The milk washed upon his swollen testicles as they dipped into the soft contents of the bowl. Sonic thrusted gently and realized how the cheerios seemed to react to the shape of his member.

The bowl was deeper than Sonic expected. Sonic heard crys of laughter coming from Dipper but Sonic kept going. A wave of white anticipation struck Sonic as his penis grew stiffer and his balls rumbled with an all to familiar feeling.

Sonic came. He came into that honey nut flavored bowl of beaten cheerios. Sonic's semen mixed flawlessy into the color of the bowl. His knees went weak. Sonic's breathing hastened.

"I fucking love cheerios," Sonic said with a smile.

Three days had past since Sonic's first cheerio-man encounter.

Sonic had since then started experimenting with different things. He tried chocolate milk, but it the whole experience just felt interracial. Sonic tried adding sugar as well but the clean up became a hassle.

Finally, Sonic settled on bananas. They were the missing part of the equation. The cheerio inspired orgasms had doubled in strength, but Sonic's roommates were growing suspicious. Sonic had never ate cheerios in the two years they'd lived together and now he was going through a box per day. And nobody had ever seen me eat a bowl. I knew I had to be careful.

Sonic called Dipper to to joke about it a few days after it had happened and Dipper didn't remember. Sonic lost $50 but gained an experience that can only be equated with touching God. It was a fair trade.

With Dipper out of the way Sonic felt a little more relaxed.

"But not as relaxed as I could be," Sonic whispered quietly to himself. A grin formed on Sonic's face as he slowly exited his room and made his way down the stairs. Only the roommate Sayori was home. She was gorgeous, but Sonic had no time for the living.

He had cheerios.

Sonic carefully poured the bowl of cheerios into the deepest bowl he could find. Sonic delicately sliced one whole banana and placed it meticulously around the bowl.

"This is going to be a great night," Sonic thought.

Sonic snuck outside to let the cheerios moisten, Sonic's penis throbbing in anticipation. His mouth moist as if the cheerios had some Pavlovian effect on him.

Sonic snuck inside quickly and plunged his cock straight into their cool, soft innards. He thrusted his head back in pleasure as the banana slices gently caressed the sides of Sonic's swollen prick. It had been only a few minutes, but showers of cum sprang from Sonic's penis mixing into the milky broth. A quiet whisper escaped Sonic's lips.

Sonic began to cleanup and headed to the sink to wash the dish when he heard it.

"What are you doing?" Sonic's roommate Sayori stood there barely awake. "I uh just having a bowl of cheerios," I smiled. "I'm fucking hungry and you keep eating them. Now I'm craving em. Hand em over."

Sonic was erect again.

Sayori eagerly filled her mouth with my magic potion of cheerios, banana's, and semen infused milk.

"God this is good. No wonder you like it so much," She said as little streams of milk poured down her chin. "Heh, you're getting it all over yourself, Sonic said. "Oh, I'll get it," She licked her chops in a way that made Sonic's rod a new precum finish. "This is so much better than usual - what did you add?" "Se-se-se-seenamon," Sonic sputtered. "It doesn't taste like cinnamon, but it does taste really familiar," Sonic was fearful of the discovery.

Sayori looked as if she winked at Sonic, but he played it off as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Sayori sloppily finished off the bowl and hopped up on counter. She put the bowl in the sink and placed her hands next to Sonic.

"I always knew you were a Cheerio fucker," Sayori said.

Life had been good since Sayori called Sonic out about his new addiction. The truth was Sayori loved the subtle semen taste mixed with milk as her father used to cum in her soy milk when he was mad at her. She caught him doing it but had already developed a taste for it.

So their relationship started. Sonic would sneak out of his room late at night and plunge his rod deep into a bowl. The thought of her devouring it the next day made him harder than he thought possible and when he came it was the most amazing feeling he ever felt. Sonic's life had taken a turn for the best and he was loving every nanosecond of it.

About two weeks into their relationship Sayori informed all of the roommates that her friend Nutsuki and her father would be staying with them for a couple of days because of a fire at their house. Sonic guessed money was tight and they couldn't really afford a hotel. Nobody really objected, but inside Sonic was in a turmoil. Sonic was worried that he couldn't really get away from his dark cereal obsession for a couple of days. Sonic had to try - he couldn't risk them finding out.

They showed up that night and Sonic could barely hold back the urge to plunge his cock into a bowl of oatmeal Sayori's friend made for her father. It was an idea Sonic hadn't considered, but he had to try.

They spent the rest of the night watching boring sitcoms on TV until everyone decided to get to sleep.

Sonic laid on his bed for what seemed like hours. He couldn't hold back anymore. His erection had formed a circus tent on his bed and he knew what he had to do.

Sonic snuck out of his room as he had so many times in the last few months and down the stairs. Nutsuki's father was sleeping in her room, but Nutsuki was asleep on the couch in that was less than 10 feet from the kitchen. If Sonic was to do this He'd have to be stealthful, but the noises he made while fucking cheerios were ungodly. So he had another plan.

Sonic tried to fuck them in the bathroom.

Sonic poured himself a bowl and snuck quietly into the bathroom near the stairs. He gave himself a few quick strokes to get him hard then he plunged right in. The cool milk creeped up his urethra and gave him a sort of numb sensation. He almost came right then, but he held back. His erect cock hit the bottom of the bowl like a sledge hammer of meat. He groaned as the soft but gritty texture of the cheerios rubbed against his sensitive penis. Pressure began building in his balls as the slapped against the outside of the bowl. He stopped and smiled for a second before resuming his holy act.

And then it happened. He came but the sensation of fucking the cheerios so close to someone else took over and Sonic came again - both ejaculations twice his normal size. Sonic groaned loudly, but quickly caught himself.

Sonic grinned to himself as he played the scene of Sayori eating these tomorrow in front of Nutsuki and her father. She would barely be able to contain herself.

Sonic walked to the door and went to open it, but as he approached he noticed he was hard again.

A warm feeling washed over him. He thought to himself; one more load wouldn't hurt,

yet he didn't sleep for long. He woke up early and went downstairs. Sonic didn't want to chance missing the show. He wanted to see Sayori get as worked up as she normally did when she swallowed her first bite of Sonic's cum and cheerios concoction.

She had gotten so worked up about a month ago that she had started fingering herself as she ate. Sonic was sure most guys would have gone crazy to the sight, but he was fixated on the soggy lumps of over-worked cheerios.

As Sonic walked downstairs, he heard the voices of Sayori and Nutsuki. Sonic hadn't really caught their names since he had been preoccupied with his secret so he figured now was a good time.

"Good morning girls!" he smiled at both of them as they sat on the couch and watched morning cartoons. "Good morning," they both didn't look up. "My names Sonic. I don't think I got your names though," he put on a fake smile. "Well my names Nutsuki and this little terror is my father," She smiled back at me as she pointed to her father. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you guys. Mind if I join you for some TV? I love this show."

Sonic wedged in the seat next to Nutsuki and zoned out waiting for Sayori to come downstairs. About 20 minutes later she did. Sayori was dressed in a tiny mini skirt and a sports bra. She looked fantastic.

It was the first time since cheerios Sonic had actually been turned on by a human.

She mumbled a greeting and walked to the refrigerator. Sonic became hard with anticipation and did his best to shift his position as to not alert Nutsuki or her father.

Sayori's eyes widened as she looked into the fridge. Sonic could see her knees weaken a bit and she let out a little bit of a groan.

"Are you okay?" Nutsuki asked her. "Uh, um, yeah. I'm just feeling a little sick." Sayori lied. "Oh, well if you need anything let me know. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here. You too Sonic."

Just then something terrible happened. Nutsuki's father, who couldn't have been more than 50 years old piped up.

"NUTSUKI I'm hungry!" he said.

Sayori facial expression became devious. Sonic's became horrified. They both knew what was about to happen.

Sayori spoke before Sonic could.

"Well we're out of breakfast foods really. But there is a bowl of cheerios in the fridge if you're hungry sir." "I love cheerios," Nutsuki's father sat right up and headed to the breakfast table. "They're a little soggy. Is that okay?" Sayori was clearly getting off on the idea. Sonic loved the idea. Precum was oozing off Sonic's cock like the first time Sayori ate his cheerios.

Sayori handed him the bowl and a spoon and sat down next to him with a glass of orange juice. Nutsuki asked us if we could serve him while she took a shower and Sayori agreed.

"Why don't you join us Sonic," Sayori smiled at him and he eagerly got up and headed for the table.

Sonic sat down next to Sayori and noticed that she had already started playing with herself under the table. Sonic smiled at her and she winked at him.

Sayori took a sip of her orange juice and gently moved her hand out of her crotch and into Sonic's lap. She undid the button and tugged on his erect cock and gently started stroking it.

Meanwhile Nutsuki's father was about to eat the cheerios. He was about to take his first bite.

"Hey mister," Sonic said. "Hi Sonic," he put the spoon down. "What if I take you out for some pancakes instead?" Sonic smiled. "I love pancakes even more than cheerios!" he smiled. "But I don't like wasting food." Well maybe Sayori will eat them," Sonic smiled at Sayori but she wasn't having any of it. "No I'm not hungry. Sonic why don't you eat them?" As she spoke her grip tightened on his penis and the stroking stopped. "Yeah Sonic, can you please eat them?" Nutsuki's father's pleading eyes caught me off guard and Sonic knew his fate. "Alright, I'll eat them. Then we'll go out for pancakes okay?" Sonic gulped. Sonic had never considered it but his cock was growing and Sayori could tell. She started stroking again. Her pace quickened as the cheerios got closer.

Sonic took his first bite and nearly came as it washed down his throat. The strong honey nut flavor was complimented by the subtle saltiness of his own semen. Sonic was worried that he might have been disgusted, but all hesitation was gone now. Sonic was thoroughly enjoying every bite.

Sonic could see now why Sayori loved it so much.

Each salty bite was like a wave of passion flooding over Sonic and he could feel Sayori stroking him faster than before. The pressure was building and Sonic knew he had limited time before he'd explode in a wave of euphoria. Normally Sonic wouldn t care, but Nutsuki's father was still eagerly watching him devour his pured cereal.

Sir - why don t you go and get dressed? I m almost done and I know you re hungry. Okay! He hopped up from the chair and disappeared upstairs.

He was just in time to because as he heard the door slam Sayori dropped to her knees and slid my already pulsing penis into her mouth and then deep into her throat. She gagged a something Sonic only could assume was sexy as he put the bowl to his lips and began to suck the thick milk and jizz mixture; slurping as loud as he possibly could.

Sonic finally finished coming and Sayori sat back in her chair. You have a really small penis, Sonic, only FIVE feet?! She laughed. Hey at least it s circumcised! This time Sonic laughed. Yeah, I can t stand uncut guys. But seriously it s kinda small. You re lucky your semen is like nectar. I can t get enough. Sayori licked her lips to show Sonic she wasn t kidding. That s good to hear. Thanks for that by the way. You almost compare to cheerios.

A few months had pass since Sayori's friend and father left and Sonic had kept up on his cheerios fucking adventures. Sayori still enjoyed her morning bowl and Sonic had now upped it to four loads. But like any relationship things had become less exciting. Sonic needed something to spice things up to make things the way they used to be. Sonic had let Sayori in on it, but she wasn t very much help.

Why don t you just fuck me? I m pretty hot and I can take a dick well, It was the only thing she really said and Sonic just couldn t bring himself to do it. It was too different and frankly kind of grossed him to be with a female.

But then Sonic had an epiphany. Maybe it was time for a fantasy he had always had. His dick was already 4 feet deep into a bowl of cheerios as he came to the concept.

It was time to try corn flakes.

Sonic went down to the local grocer and could barely contain his anticipation as he approached the cereal isle. Euphoria hit him like a sack of bricks as he walked down the glorious aisle. He had been here many times, but the concept of a new cereal made this experience new. It was like he had broken up with a partner and could simply pick a new one for the price of $3.90 (or 2 for $5 with a club card).

Sonic's erection was obvious as he side stepped an older lady to get to the corn flakes. He was sure she saw it, but didn t care. A white box with a giant rooster on beckoned Sonic. It was almost as if it was meant to be. Sonic started to leave the aisle but something didn t feel right. Sonic immediately figured out what it was. He was out of cheerios at home.

Sonic picked up a few boxes of cheerios with a grin and headed to the check out.

When he got home he was greeted by six strangers - all of them trashed and all of them obnoxious. Sonic had counted on a nice quiet evening with a bowl of corn flakes and maybe a bit of wine, but he would have to wait. His other roommate - Jake Paul - was throwing a party. Sonic couldn t really complain because he was extremely quiet and never really did anything to step on anyone s toes.

It didn t matter. He had to fulfill his mission in his room. Maybe Sayori would watch.

Sonic walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and a gallon of milk and hobbled up to his room. Sonic knocked on Sayori's door but she didn t answer.

It looked as if tonight was going to be just Sonic and his cereal.

Sonic stared at the bowl longingly as he poured the cornflakes out of their box. Sonic's cock started pulsating as the orange tinged flakes toppled out into the bowl. Milk soon joined them, and Sonic's throbbing penis drew closer, almost with a mind of its own.

A few strokes to get hard, and Sonic was in. The texture, the shape, the colour, the slightly roughened, non-circular edges caressed his meat as Sonic plunged his dick further in. Sonic had been taking penis enlargement pills on behalf of Sayori, who desperately wanted him all the way down her throat. Sonic dick wasn't fitting the full way in, so he figured they must be working, and how!

Suddenly the door burst open. Sonic wheeled around to see Sayori standing there, her eyes hungrily fixated on the bowl, wedged onto his dick.

"Is it my turn yet?" she inquired.

Sayori flicked her brown hair and winked at me, and with a final thrust Sonic's load burst all through the cornflakes.

"Yes, just in time too."

She stalked over toward Sonic, and grabbed the bowl off his crotch. Milk and stray flakes fell from Sonic's groin as Sayori began devouring the fresh made bowl. Corn flakes were Sonic's new god, the shape and form created an ecstasy from which Sonic could not hold back. Sayori looked up from her bowl, and questioned him for what seemed like the thousandth time;

"Please, Sonic, can you fuck me while I eat this?"

Sonic's mind started whirring, he had formed a plan, a devious plan. he would give Sayori what she wanted, while escaping from his own dilemma of not wanting to fuck a woman. He would pour cornflakes and milk inside her. It would be orgasmic.

Sayori seemed to read my thoughts, and nodded. Sonic grabbed the packet of corn flakes and she fell onto the bed and spread her beautiful, long pale legs. Sonic opened her wide, and started jamming in fistfuls of corn flakes with his cock. Sonic added milk, and she yelped softly. Sonic was throbbing with anticipation already.

Sonic directed his pulsating cock into her moist pussy, her juices flowing and mixing with the milk and corn flakes. Sonic jammed it inside her, forcing the cereal further and further inside her, fucking her with all the intensity Sonic could manage despite the utter ecstasy he was in.

Harder and harder he pushed, Sayori's face staring up at him, milk mixed with Sonic's semen dribbling down her chin, wetting her tiny tank top. It was becoming too much. Sonic thrusted further and further inside her, the mix of cornflakes and pussy juices creating an amalgam of awesome that Sonic just could not resist mentally.

"FUCK!" Sonic screamed, as he shot what he would call one of the biggest loads he have ever felt through Sayori's system. She vibrated and clenched the bowl, dropping it to the floor, were it smashed, sending the contents scattering across the room.

Sonic had made Sayori orgasm.

Sayori immediately jumped up after she had recovered from the pleasure of the climax coursing through her body, and leapt off the bed. She then began licking the milk and flakes off the carpet, making distinct "Unghh" noises while she was doing it. Sonic saw her thick, firm ass cheeks from behind, her pussy dripping with milk and juice, with the occasional flake falling out.

"I came inside you, Sayori." Sonic said solemnly.

"I know, I'm on the pill, its okay." she said quickly, then resumed licking the corn flakes from the floor, her ass moving up and down slowly as she lapped up Sonic's body's fruits.

After that night, things seemed different. Sonic couldn't find the same pleasure as he had fucking the cornflakes inside Sayori's pussy. He tried everything, he filled up a fleshlight with corn flakes, cheerios, bananas and milk but he just couldn't manage it, and Sayori didn't seem to be dropping any hints that she wanted more, and besides, she was going away for a month to see Nutsuki and her father's new home, and stay there for a while to "break it in".

After many unsuccessful attempts to reach the climax Sonic had achieved before, he decided it was time for a more radical option, something he had considered yet never tried. He wasn't going to fuck a bowl, or a fleshlight, he was going to fuck the opening of a milk bottle, filled with cheerios, bananas, cornflakes and the rim lubed up to maximum.

Sonic went to the store and purchased the ingredients. The checkout worker had come to learn Sonic's name and special, and as soon as he started walking towards him he already had the register open with my standard order programmed in.

"One more item today, Peter." Sonic said to him, holding up the bottle of lubricant. He merely raised his bushy eyebrows and smiled, ushering him through.

"No need to pay for that one, with the amount of cereal you eat it must be a pretty inexperienced woman to have a thing for you!" He said, jokingly.

"Hey buddy, when you graduate from scanning my products to benefiting society, I'll take your opinion." Sonic said (Sonic was a NASA scientist), shoving the extra cash for the lube into his hand and walking out.

Sonic's hands were sweating all over the handles of his chariot as he made the journey to his vila. Sonic raced in the door with his bags and set them on the table, and looked up to see Dipper sitting there, watching TV.

"What are you doing here today bro?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, I got the sack. By the way, did Sayori tell you before I left? There's some renovators coming in about 20 or so minutes to fix up the bathroom and buffer out some of those cracks in my walls, they're getting pretty damn big man."

"Oh. Cool." Sonic responded. Where had this come from? Where would Sonic commite his holy acts now? Sonic dick had been begging for it since Sonic had arrived at the store and located the milk.

"How long will they take?" Sonic inquired, covering his annoyance with nonchalance.

"Oh a few days or so. We're going to have to sleep and live down here for a while, is that cool?"

"Uh yeah, no worries Where do I shit?" said Sonic.

"Woah, uhm, well there's a public toilet not far away, a 1-2 minute walk, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we could use that?" Dipper said, going a little red in the face. This was really starting to get to Sonic, however he retained his composure.

"Well dude, I don't know. Seems a bit of a stretch, but I guess we need to stop this place going to shit, so I'll have to cope." Sonic was infuriated. He was sitting there, smug little grin on his face. He'd never done anything like this before. But Sonic already knew what he was having for breakfast tomorrow morning. A quadruple shot bowl of Cheerios.

It was just a shame Sayori couldn't be there to enjoy it.

Sonic grabbed his shopping off the table and walked back out the door. Dipper looked up at him for a second inquisitively, then evidently dismissed the thought. Sonic strolled on down to the public bathrooms in the park just near our place, and entered stealthily.

Sonic unpacked his things onto the closed seat of the toilet. Tipping a fair portion of the milk into the toilet bowl, Sonic grabbed up the cheerios and the cornflakes and made haste in emptying them into the partially drained bottle. He broke up the banana with his hands and added that too, he felt like he was on some rabid druggie cooking show. Sonic's cock rose up in his pants as he took the tube of lubricant and applied it to the rim of the bottle, his hands quivering with excitement.

Slowly Sonic bent the completed orgasm tube towards his cock, a little of the contents spilling down his legs. One thrust, two thrusts, and it was in. And was it ever in. Jamming his dick back and forth out of this bottle was possibly equal with fucking Sayori cereal vagina.

Suddenly from outside Sonic heard the cruel laughter of young boys. Evidently just off some sort of bullying endeavour, they strutted into the bathroom, and started kicking the toilet door. Sonic screamed at them to fuck off, but they just laughed and kept doing it. Then Sonic had a plan. Sonic had a devious, evil, holy plan.

Sonic blocked out the noises of the kids smashing his door in, and kept furiously working the bottle back and forth along his cock. Sonic started making noises, and there were a few distinct "What the fuck is he doing?" calls heard from outside, but nothing could stop Sonic, this was everything Sonic had been waiting for the whole day. Sonic pushed harder and harder, his dick pulsating with carnal desire for his whole grain lover, when he felt his balls rumble.

It was time.

Sonic ripped the bottle off his dick, and jerking himself furiously he charged out of the cubicle, cock dripping with milk and precum. And he fired the greatest load of sperm he thought he has ever witnessed, from any living being. The cum arced, and he watched almost in slow motion as it covered the hell out of some 6 year old anus, his panties soaked in, his face a mask of terror. They all screamed like little bitches and fled before the advancing wrath of his throbbing member.

Instantly, Sonic was hard again. He closed his sacred cubicle, and started pumping the bottle back and forth. Dipper was going to enjoy his breakfast tomorrow, Sonic thought to himself. Over about an hour Sonic came four separate times into that bottle. His balls were black, and he stumbled back to his place. Falling through the door, Dipper was nowhere to be found. Hopefully he was out looking for work Sonic thought. He dropped onto the couch and set his watch alarm to wake him at 3am tomorrow morning to organise Dipper's feast. It was about 11:30PM when he fell asleep.

The next morning Sonic awoke to the beeping of his watch. Dipper was on the floor, on some sort of mat that Sonic didn't even know he owned. It looked pretty grungy, however it would have nothing on what he was about to eat. Sonic got up groggily, sleep inertia clouding his senses, and stumbled to the fridge. Opening it, Sonic's jaw dropped. The bottle was gone.

Sonic looked around, he couldn't see it anywhere. Had Dipper found it? Had he already eaten it? Anxiety collected in the pit of Sonic's stomach. He ran into Sayori's room to see if he could find it, to find her, head tilted back, drinking the miasma of soggy cereal and four shots of Sonic's nut butter.

"Hey Sonic. Work told me I needed to be back so I had to come. Speaking of come, this was pretty strong stuff. You been eating much raw salt lately?" she said, winking, and tossed the bottle into the corner and walked out of the room. Sonic realised then that he wanted her again. He wasn't sure if she didn't want to take his dick any more or if she was playing hard to get, but Sonic wanted her lips wrapped around his shaft, more than a good cold bowl of Cheerios.

But the fact still remained, Dipper had escaped Sonic's wrath. So he formed a plan. A plan to win access to the warm bowl of Sayori's vagina and destroy the mind of Dipper for subjecting me to the torture of those bastard toddlers.

Sonic thought he'd kill two birds with one dick.

Speaking to Dipper, he said he was out last night at the bar, busy with his dealings with the ladies, as he likes to say. Sonic decided to lie a little. Sonic said that Sayori would be bedding in a hotel, and she told me to tell him this if he had woken up and she had left for work. He bought it like the docile fellow he is. Sonic moved the conversation on to her room, and said that she had proposed that either of us could sleep in her bed. Sonic decided to "martyr" myself for him, and allowed him to use it while she was away. He had a huge thing for her, and he'd probably skeet from just being in her room. Sonic convinced him to have another night out at the pub, and that perhaps his luck would wax strong tonight with concerns to the "ladies". By no means was Dipper an unattractive boy, and Sonic hoped he'd find some early consolation before having his mind obliterated.

Part A of the plan was complete. Part B would be initiated when Sayori arrived home from work. But first, a trip to the store for the supplies. The delivery must be perfect if Sonic was to pull this off with maximum efficiency. Thus, away he went, and arrived home about an hour before Sayori was due home. Perfection. Dipper had left the house too, even better.

Part B rolled into action. Sonic had purchased a little something extra today from the chemist, and by purchased, Sonic asked his friend at the counter for it and he handed it over free of charge, on the condition that Sonic explained the whole story to him. By the way Monika. Sonic knew Monika's a lurker. Sonic had some Viagra. He didn't know what would happen if he took this, but he knew that if he was going to get as much semen into the bowl as he needed, then he was going to need stimulation worthy of Satan.

When Sonic arrived home, he poured himself a bowl and quickly shot off his first two loads. This wasn't even a challenge anymore. As his cock started to hurt, he took the viagra. Instantly Sonic was revitalised, and managed a full three more loads sprayed into the bowl. But his last tablet Sonic was saving for when Sayori got home. Sonic quickly cleaned everything up and got to his room, where he laid and waited. Sonic cock was in terrible pain, but he needed just one more load, for Sayori.

Sonic heard the front door click open. It was about 11PM at the moment, she was about three hours late, which seemed odd. She walked inside, Sonic heard the fridge open, and a grunt of dismay. She then called his name.

"Sonic? You home?"

Sonic decided not to respond. He was standing in her room, totally naked, packets of cornflakes on the floor, milk in one hand, and the quintuple shot Cheerio bowl in hand. He quickly trod on the "send" button on his phone, which laid beneath his feet. The message would arrive on Dipper's phone any second.

"Get back here now, preferably with the girl you're talking to. I have a nice surprise for you two."

Dipper was the kind of man that couldn't resist a good surprise, especially one which involved him and another woman. He'd be home soon.

The handle on the door to the room slowly began to turn. Sonic had taken exorbitant amounts of viagra and his cock felt as if it was going to explode. The door creaked open, and there she was, in her work clothes, a tight black skirt, hair done up, and a suit jacket over her shoulders. Her blouse was bursting, it was just too small for her tits. I assumed she had been going for a raise today. Sayori looked at Sonic with mouth wide open. Her purse fell to the floor.

"Cheerios? 5 shots in this one." Sonic calmly stated.

Sayori rushed at Sonic, facade of disinterest gone from her eyes. She grabbed the bowl from Sonic's hand and literally plunged her face into its depths. Sonic could hear soft "Unghh" sounds from her diaphragm, Sonic's dick was so hard it was unbelievable. She noticed, and grabbed it, and began to rub it. The feeling was amazing. Sonic managed to murmer;

"Cereal In your pussy?"

Sayori managed to nod amidst the devouring of Sonic's honey nut butter Cheerios. She sat down on her bed, and started eating, as he grabbed the milk, cereal and banana, and began to create his concoction. Sonic poured it into Sayori's vagina and stuck his cock in as soon as he could. He was fucking her hard as she munched on the Cheerios, Sonic's cries of ecstasy mixed with her grunts and snorts of pleasure. She was in heaven, and so was Sonic. He kept plunging his cock in and out, until he realised that they needed so add something. Sonic turned Sayori over, and spread her ass cheeks, shoving fistfuls of cornflakes and cheerios into her tight anus. In went the milk, followed closely by Sonic's banana. Sonic had found the meaning of life. He was drilling her in the ass, an ass filled with delicious cereal and Sonic's meat, together creating a miasma of pleasure that made Sonic see Jesus.

When suddenly the door ripped open, and we saw Dipper standing there, complete with some unattractive whore (his sister) that he had found at the bar. His mouth was wider than Sayori's anus. But that wasn't stopping Sonic and Sayori. There was shit and milk everywhere, Dipper, standing at the door to the room, and Sonic fucking his lifelong love in her ass while she ate a bowl of semen infused Cheerios.

Sonic relationship with Cheerios is now serious.

Sonic and Sayori haven't heard from Dipper in a long time.

And the volume of the profanities he was screeching, well that was offensive.

THE END 


End file.
